Bulma's Bad Cookie
by KrazyKat001
Summary: Set after Buu's saga. Goku's been back from the dead as a changed person. No one knows except for those who knew him well. To make the matter worse, a dangerous prisioner escapes and took ahold of Goku's body! OMG! What's happenin' here!
1. Chapter 1

**Bulma's Bad Cookie**

_By: KrazyKat001_

I **totally** own DBZ! **BOOOOMM! **(Got struck by lightening.) Ow . . . I wish did own it. I do not own the characters from DBZ.

(This is after the Buu series and GT never happen. Goten and Trunks are still kids, Gohan's dating Videl and Krillen still have his hair.)

**Chapter One**

It's been a few weeks since Goku was back from the dead and is currently living in his home with Chichi. Things were rough for awhile but he didn't expect the seven-year-absence to be repaired overnight. Though that would've been a whole lot easier. When Chichi got the news that he's back for good, she fainted. Not the overly-enthuiastic I'm-so-happy-I-have-you-back faint, just a big ol' blank state faint. Unsure, whether if that's a good thing or not, the tall sayian then gentily pick her up and IT home. Then there were moments when she smelled funny. Usually he can detect things immediately with his sense of smell but everytime he smell something, perfume gets in the way. That's when he started noticing that Chichi always sprays herself with perfume morning, noon, and night. Even when she's in the shower. 'A strange habit to get into,' he muse. He did, at one point, wanted to talk to Chichi about it but thought better of it. An angry fit Chichi armed with a frying pan is NOT what he want to faced right now.

Goku woke up alone in his bed this morning. He can hear Chichi cussing how troublesome it is to make a meal for three sayians now. He chuckles at the colorful phases his wife was using. 'She sure hasn't changed much in my absence, that's good to know.' He moves his bare arm over his head, staring at the ceiling with a newfound interest. 'There's something bugging me for awhile now. All of my senses are wide alert for some reason. Like there's something new… life-changing somehow. I don't know how I know but I know it. I wish I knew what it is . . .'

"IT"S BREAKFAST TIME! COME AND GET IT WHILE THEY'RE FRESH!"

Goku jump into the air, dress up in a flash, then ran downstairs. He pounces to the chair in the same moment as his sons did to theirs. Although Gohan was the only one who done it gracefully. The food was there, sweatdropping at the sayians' savage drooling sight seconds before being preyed upon. A platter of eggs was devoured in a matter of seconds. The pancakes, seeing, as Goten loves it, were mostly eaten by him. Gohan had to wrestle forks with his little bro' to get some while Goku figure it'll be smarter by eating a huge pile sausages.

Chichi has a pleased expression placed until her stern voice turn to her eldest, "Gohan! You better get to school now. I don't want you to be late. You're much too behind from the other students!"

Gohan wince before looking up, groaning, "Aw, mom. I'm still ahead everyone. The Buu episode left the school closed until we had to summon Shenron to forget about their fear toward Buu. Not to mention the school had just open today since the tournament."

Chichi ignore him. "That doesn't explain your studying! You haven't been studying a SINGLE THING from the past few weeks! All you've done is lay around, spar or hang out like muscle-head bum!" Gohan sweatdropping as he wave his hands defenselessly, shying into his seat. Chichi then turn to his husband, her face flashes into a fit.

"GOKU!" Goku jump, terrified of his wife. He learns in the past to never cover his ears. That leads to more screaming later on. He suffers due to his super hearing from Chichi. Goku tries to look up innocently; knowing from experience he's still going to get yelled at. Chichi firm face dead set, "Goten is going over to CC. I want you to see that he gets there safely. AND…" Goku wince. "**I want both of you back for dinner, you hear me**?" Goku nodded vigorously.

He continues eating his meal hungrily. He glace at his wife meekly as he ate. 'That's another strange habit of hers. Usually, n the past, she would demand me and Gohan to be back at lunchtime. Oh well. I like it, gives me more time to spar with Vegeta anyway.' He smiles at the thought. Goku turn to his son, rubbing his carbon copy's head, "You hear that, Goten? We're going to see Trunks and Vegeta." Goten fist into the air above him, "Yeah! Trunks been wanting to show me this neat trick of his. Hehehe."

Chichi look over from the corner of her eyes, "Gohan! When are you bringing Videl over? I haven't seen much of her these days. And Goten! No more of those naughty tricks like the last time. I had to pay for the damage!"

Gohan, who had been trying to sneak out unnoticed, looks like a deer caught in the headlight. He stammers, "MOM! We've only b-begun dating." The door had never look more inviting. He looks at it eagerly, "I-I'm going to be late for school!" He ran like a madman.

"GOHAN!" Chichi growls, "Goku! I want you to see what Gohan's up to!" Goku shy away from her glare, "Chichi, Gohan is free to do what he wants. He's a grown man now." His wife drew a deep breath, "I DON'T CARE, **I like to know what he's hiding**!" Goku fell back, hitting the ground. Goten's covering his ears. 'Why is she screaming at me for? For once in seven years, I wish she ease down on her screaming tone.' He cautiously got up; his ears throbbing and he pray to Kami that it doesn't bleed. He looks at Chichi nervously, not really trusting her.

She looks at Goku apathetically but quietly angry, then sighing as she turns to wash the dishes. "Bulma called this morning. Saying that there's a barbeque this afternoon. I won't be joining you. I have… things I need to get done."

Goku barely notice the pause. Goten jump from his chair to his father's chest. "I'm ready, dad! I'm ready, I'm ready!" Goku pull his son off his chest, raising him in the air, laughing. "You're ready, huh? Let's see how ready you really are! First one there gets the dessert!" Goten eyes grew wide, drooling at the thought of a sundae. Goten escape from his father's grasp and ran out the door with his father following closely behind. They jump into the inviting air, flying toward CC many miles ahead. The race has begun… with Chichi yelling now far behind.

_Elsewhere, in the darkness of an unknown realm- even to the kais- a light spot shone from an unknown source. In the light, there's a mystic circle carved on the floor, shining bright red whenever a resistance occurs. There were many chains attached to the circle to the figure in the center. _

_Chains were everywhere, especially on the figure. Up close, the figure reveals a female with long hair reaching down her back. Her body was bare except for the casting on her chest and lower part of the body covered in iron made for a prisoner. _

_She was fierce, angered even, at the light of recent activity. Her wrists trapped together, ankles covered in several chains up to her legs, neck stiff of having a neck-brace chained to the circle from all direction. _

_Growls and snarls can be heard from her mask, a mask forced on her ever since she was captured. _

_She snap one side to another, receiving even more pain as the red glows around her. She whips her arms above, forcing it back to herself and only to have it force back toward the ground. Chains from all sides forcing the female down against her will. White spots clouded her vision but she didn't stop resisting like an untamed wild would. Yelling out her rage, she struggles to get up forcefully once more, straining her body to its limit while the circle below her shines loudly around her. A howl of pain cried out. Eyes wide open in reaction._

_A moment later, she was back down on the floor, stranded in place. The raspy, distorted panting escape from the mask. The head lower, making her eyes darken from the light. 'Damn.' She shakes her head. 'Damn, damn, damn!' Her spirit roars the life in her once more. '__**Damn it.**__' She snaps her eyes open, steeling her glare in the darkness ahead. She quickly got up, howling at the darkness. "__**DAMN IT ALL!**__" She raises her arms, yelling still, and forcing it down to the crimson ground below. The impact had shattered a few lines of the circle. The red faded slowly. The circle was now ineffective._

_She stared down, shocked as her lungs ache for air. The raspy pants soon became chuckles. The female threw back her head laughing loudly throughout the realm._

Goten, being in his ascended state,was the first reach CC. Goku laugh as he catches up, knowing that his son had cheated but letting that fact slide all the same.

"Wow! Looks like you won, Goten. I'm really proud of you." He rubs his son's hair.

Goten laughs as he reverts back, looking up to his dad. He pounces on Goku's knee, hugging tightly. It startled Goku. He smiles. Goten then release him. Goku walk toward CC, putting his hands behind his head. Goten walk after him, silent for once.

"Hey, dad?" he ask seriously.

"Yea?" Goku look over his shoulder, notice the strange tone. Seeing the sad face, he stops walking. "What's wrong, son?" He never saw his son like this.

Goten open his mouth then closing it. He glances from his father to the ground again. He shake his head, grinning happily, "Nothing, dad. I'm happy that you're here!"

Goku blinks. Confused at the sudden change, "So, there's nothing wrong then?"

He shakes his head."Nope! Everything's fine, dad!" chirp his carbon copy. "I can't wait to see what Auntie Bunny made, that's all."

Goku grins. He bends down, leveling himself to Goten's height. He laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "Same here. I'm glad I'm alive so I can hang out with my little boy. Well then, since you won both the race and your dessert but nothing's going stop me from having the other desserts as well! Hehehe." He laughs, using his natural inhuman speed to flash into thin air before Goten, . Goten gape at both his father's words and his disappearance for a second before sprinting into the building, "**DAD! THAT'S NOT FAIR!**"

Bunny giggles at the sight of the Sons. They wrestle one dessert after another through each bite of her homemade sweets. Trunks, who've been at the table since they arrive, laugh cocky then punch Goten.

"OWww…" Goten rub his arm, wincing in pain.

"That's what you get for trying to steal one of my treats, neh?" the purple haired boy smirks. "Trunks! That's not very nice manner," Bunny scolded. "Yes, G'ndma," he rolled his eyes. He swallows a cupcake without chewing and reaching for another.

Shortly, Vegeta came in the kitchen, to get a drink after his morning warm up. He whips around, barely noticing the food war between the three sayians. He pause at the doorway, looking over his shoulder, smirking, then left the room.

Goku patted his stomach, sighing happily in haven. He looks at the doorway. 'Wonder what got Vegeta in a good mood?' He watch his son along with his best friend thank Bunny for the desserts then racing out the door, laughing. He grins. He pat his stomach one last time. He leaps from the chair, intending to get a spar from Vegeta.

He nearly dodges Bulma on the way out. She's gone frantic. "OH KAMI! WHY DID I NOT SET THE TIMER ON?" Bunny giggles at her daughter. "Don't worry about it, dear. I set out just in time. Ohohoh." The genius blinks. She wipes her forehead, letting out a sigh. "Whew! Thanks, ma. For a second there, I thought I have to throw them outside again. Haahhhhh…" She flops into the chair, relaxing.

Goku sweatdrop as he eye her nervously. 'I'd better get outta here before she notice me!' As much as he likes his friend, he really doesn't want to try her cooking. Too much past experiences gave him an unsettling stomach. Eagerly to escape, he tiptoes throughout the doorway. As soon he seer clear of her presence, he walks down the hallway at ease. "There he is," he said. Standing in front of gravity chamber, he knocks on the door. He hears Vegeta's growling in annoyance.

"**KAKAROT! I'M NOT TURNING IT OFF SO YOU CAN PRANCE YOUR WAY IN. USE THAT DAMN TECHNIQUE OF YOURS!**"

Goku laugh to himself, shaking his head. ''Geta'll never change.' He taps his forehead with his fingers, and transported inside, barely dodging his energy ball aimed in his direction.

"AAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, VEGETA?"

"**Training, what'dya think, baka?**"

Goku wave his hands defensibly, "Take it easy, 'Geta. I came to see if you want a spar."

Vegeta stop what he was doing. He glares deadly at Goku. "Not today, Kakarot."

Goku blink once… twice. He couldn't believe his ears! 'Vegeta never turn down a spar before so why start now?' He lowers his head, sighing disappointly. He rub his head as he look up to the grouchy prince, "Alright Vegeta. I guess I'll find something else to do."

"Hm! You do that, baka." Vegeta's steeling gaze on Goku. He resumes his katra.

"Um… hey 'Geta?"

"_**WHAT IS IT NOW?**_"

He waves his hands defensibly again, "Take it easy there. I wanted to ask you for some time now. Since you know that I'm back from the dead and all, I feel lonely. It's strange, 'Geta, there wasn't a moment when I'm alone back home. I stay near home, train with Piccolo and my sons- and you," he wave his hand toward the prince, "during the day and sleep with Chichi at night but… for some reason, I feel… empty and… hallow. Why?" Goku look up, his eyes helpless.

Vegeta, unknowingly had held his breath, breaths. Combing his flaming hair with his gloved hand as he walk to Goku.

Goku looks at him, watching him as he get closer. He stays silent, waiting for a response.

They stood a few inches away from each other. Vegeta fold his arms defiantly, he harshly told his subject, "Just because you came back to life doesn't mean your living it."

"Huh?" Goku was really confused now.

The prince growls "Think about it! All your life you live to fight. Throwing everything you've got toward your opponents. Me, Freiza, Cooler, Broly, Cell, and Buu! Then while you were fighting them, you've been fighting to live. Every one of them had the power to end your life. It was your guts and instinct that made you wants to survive. You felt a vital need to survive. You had to survive, no matter what! Soon, it becomes a cycle. You live. You fight. You survive." Vegeta step back; turn around so Goku couldn't see his face. "You're sayian. It's in your blood. No denying that. As for the 'emptiness' you speak of…" he let out a sigh, "I simply don't have the answer. Perhaps…" He look over his shoulder, smirking, "the answer will come to you." Vegeta faces front and resume his training.

Goku teleport himself outside the door, slowly absorbing Vegeta's words. He leans against the wall, sliding down to the tiled floor. He sat there for a long time.

_Stillness in the void, darkness gathers around the light. The female sat still for a long while. One would think she's sleeping, the other would think she's waiting. Her breathing is nearly silent, rhythmic. _

_Two huge glowing red eyes appear from the darkness, silently staring at the chained girl. Her eyes rise to meet those of her curious visitor. A thunderous, powerful voice rang throughout the darkness, "__**WELL, WELL, MANY YEARS HAS PASS BY SINCE YOU WERE AWAY, MOSTLY ROTTING HERE FOR ALL ETERNITY**__." Loud chuckles echo in the dark._

_She glares at him. A raspy, distorted voice spat out through the mask, "You here to rub it in my face or is there actually a reason for your purpose here?"_

_Eyes grew crimson bright. "__**PATIENT, BRAT!"**__ His growls soften, "I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR A LONG TIME . . .YOU HAVE CAUGHT MY ATTENTION FOR QUITE AWHILE AND PROVEN YOURSELF WORTHY IN MY PRESENCE. BY AIDING MY PEOPLE, I GIVE YOU MY GRATITUDE. BY FIGHTING ALONG BY MY PEOPLE, I GIVE YOU MY BLESSING. BY SACRFICING YOUR PAST, I GIVE YOU A CHANCE."_

_The female stand up, shaken by his words. She asks hoarsely, "So you're Kigeta?"_

_A growl of annoyance. "IT IS I." A booming thud echoes._

_The female stare into the grazing red eyes. "Chance, you say? What chance? W-what kind of chance are you talking about?"_

"_A CHANCE AT LIFE. TO FEEL THE FIRE THROUGH YOUR BONES, ONCE MORE. TO BE ALIVE."_

_She closes her eyes, deep in thought, and spoke with more confidence, "To live again… I like that." She lazily open her eyes, "I assume there's a catch?"_

_A rumbling chuckle, "IT'S PERMANENT. THIS IS THE LIFE YOUR HEART YEARNS FOR. HOWEVER, KEEP IN MINDTHAT ONLY I CAN TRULY GRANT IS NO OTHER WHO CAN."_

"_My heart? I don't understand."_

_Another chuckle. "ONE DAY, YOU WILL." The atmosphere thickens. The voice thunders, powerful growls speaking before her, "WHAT SAY YOU?" _

"Goku?"

Goku was in a daze, still thinking of Vegeta's words. [_"As for the 'emptiness' you speak of… I simply don't have the answer."] '_It's strange to hear Vegeta say that. I bet he knew what's wrong. Why did he hid it from me if he knew what's wrong?'

"GOKU!"

He snaps his head up, banging it against the wall as a result. The wall suffers a huge impact from it, cracking out like webs. Goku didn't feel any pain. He cocks his head to where the voice was, "Bulma? What's wrong?"

There were signs of worries in her crystal, blue eyes. "What's wrong? What's WRONG?" Goku wince. "That's the question I should ask you! I called your name a few times and you didn't respond. You had me worried, Goku."

Goku giggles weakly, "You don't have to worry about me, Bulma. I'm okay! See?" He put his famous Son grin and scratches behind his head.

The genius's eyebrow twitches. She replies slyly, "Well, you're making fun of me again." She crouches down, cupping her cheek as she look at her friend, "Then again, you used to make fun of me back then when first met. Seriously, Goku, what's wrong?"

Goku look down, his expression pained. Hands clenches at his gi pants. He didn't breathe a word. He tilts his head to glance at Bulma. ["_Perhaps… the answer will come to you._"_ Vegeta closes his eyes, smirks, and walk away._] He looks away, muttering softly, "I'm not really sure."

Bulma mock pouted. Her face softens, speaking while she stands up, "Well, get up, come on." Bulma walk away, not bothering to see if Goku's following or not. "I like to do a check up on you - after the barbeque, if that's alright."

Goku freak out, "WHAT? No needles! Please! Why do you want to do that?"

Bulma hold up her hands, "Calm down, Goku. Clearly there's something wrong with you, and don't think I hadn't notice," Goku calm down, a little shameful, "Vegeta noticed it, too." Goku stiffen. "We're worried about you. I ask Vegeta not to fight you today and, frankly, I'm surprise he'd actually listen to me."

"Oh… that makes sense. Heh… only you and Vegeta notice it, huh? Perhaps Goten did as well," Goku look away, rubbing his head in dejection.

"Goten? That's probably why he…" she trailed off. She looks at the wall, her mind in another place. Goku looks at her questioning. He was about to ask until she cut him off, "What about Gohan or Chichi?"

The question caught him offguard, "I'm not sure, really. Gohan- I can understand. He often goes out to talk or spar with Piccolo. Sometime, I spar with them. Chichi…" he fidgets around, "is difficult to understand."

Bulma smiles, "All women are like that. Let's talk in the kitchen, 'k?" Goku nods. Shortly, they entered the room. Robots cleaning up the mess the sayians made earlier. "Sit down. I'll prepare a snack for you. So, tell me more about Chichi. Maybe I can give you some pointers here and there."

"Nnnn . . . I don't really know what's with her," Goku stated as he stare at the ceiling, "She's like a whole new person now. She'll say one thing then she says another completely different. That confuses me a lot. Then she would wear perfume ALL the time. Literally, ALL the time."

Bulma raise her eyebrow. "I doubt she go to bed with it on."

He disagree, "She would. She even use it when she showers too."

"Gimme a break, Goku. The perfume washes off in the shower," Bulma said skeptically.

"Well… if you say so," Goku said, not totally convinced. He continues, "Sometimes, I would cuddle up with her then she would scream at me. When it was another way around, she acts weird and say the strangest things to me."

"What kind of 'strange things'," Bulma ask curiously. She furrows, frowning as she listens Goku's odd details of his wife.

"Stuff like, 'Don't you go ga-ga over me' or 'I'm the high and mighty, and you are powerless to stop me' or-"

Bulma blush scarlet red. "Goku!" He stopped speaking, looking at Bulma and wondering what he'd done now. Bulma weakly laughs, "Goodness, Goku. I didn't realize Chichi can be so…relentlessly active."

She set down a glass of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. That is, if you can call it cookies. They look blotchy and kinda look like Buu. Goku sweatdrops. Bulma look extremely pleased with herself, "I told Vegeta that I was make something for you. My idea to get you out of your gloomy phase. I was aiming for a cake but then he said to make cookies as soon as you drop by. Sounds like a great idea. He said to make lots of 'em. I didn't realize how much you love my cookies."

Goku snap out of it, confuse "Huh? What?"

Bulma huffs, "Vegeta told me you said those words in your last spar. Remember?"

Goku ponders, in his mind 'I did NOT said that. Heck! I don't ever recall saying that at all! Wait a minute… is this his way of getting back at me? Thought I told him it was an accident.'

[_flashback] Goku and Vegeta were sparing on the battlefield where they first fought. Vegeta panted after several hours in his ascended state. Goku panted- also in his ascended state- grinned before letting out a battle cry. He sprinted into the sky, toward Vegeta aiming a punch in his face and a spinning kick. The price caught the fist with one hand and halted the kick with another. Vegeta smirks then grab Goku's leg and howls as he threw Goku into the sharp mountains below. _

_A rumbling crash sounded. Dust rose like an after effect of a nuclear bomb. Vegeta fly in the dust. Knowing it to be a useful advantage against his opponent. He waited an oncoming attack, judging from the ki he felt from his left. He block the energy attack, counter-attacked a few moves, barely seeing anything more than a few centimeters. Vegeta whip his left arm to prevent a punch then tried to kick him in the hip. _

_Goku let out a pained groan, hovering down a little. He spins kick the prince and missed. Due to the dust now fading, He sees a faint blue spandex in front him. He reacted by punching that spot. Goku heard a load groaning. His vision was clearer, now the dust were carried away. He sees the spot he had hit was covered in… white gloves? _

"_Uh… Vegeta?" A loud moan answered. Okay… he was really confused now. Soon, Goku tilted his head up a little following the sound. He can see the Vegeta's pained face hunched down, a little above Goku's head, groaning. Goku's brain pieces it together as he faces front. He face-faulted and animated panic. _

_The prince lost his ki concentration that kept him airbourne. He hadn't still move his hands from his crutch as he sky dive, plummeting toward the ground. Goku transmitted, catching Vegeta's fall in time. "Vegeta! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you there! Well, not down there-" _

_The prince raspy spat, "T-that w-was a-a dirty move you made, Kakarot. It'll be the l-last you make. I'll pay you back tenfold, make no mistake about it! Kuso!" The prince widens his eyes in pain. _

"_It was an accident, Vegeta! I couldn't see what's in front of me, for crying out loud," Goku cried out. _

"_Excuses are cowardly. You think you can fool me? Think again!" Vegeta elbowed him, thus forcing to let go of him. He then frees his hands and walk painfully in each step he takes. _

_Goku lets go of his ascended state, shouting, "Vegeta, wait!" "LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BLAZING BAKA!" _

"_Vegeta__**! I can save you the trouble for going home. I won't tell anybody!" **_

"_**DAMN RIGHT YOU WON'T! **__I CAN GET HOME JUST FINE, BAKAROT!" _

_Goku flash in front of him, "Stop being so stubborn!" Before Vegeta can react, Goku lift his hand to Vegeta's arm briefly. A second later, they were back at CC, in Vegeta's room. Vegeta slapped his huge hand away. He snarls in Goku's face, "You vex me more than anyone I've ever met! That includes the woman and that hellcat of yours!" Goku felt hurt a second then he mildly joke, "So, that makes me the number one on your list?" Vegeta blinks at him. He let out a frustrated howl, stomping to the bathroom and slamming it shut. The door broke from the impact. CC cowers from the angriest voice, "__**KAKAROT! GET THE **__**FUCK**__** OUT BEFORE I BLAST YOU 'TIL KINGDOM COME!**__" [End flashback]_

He sweatdrops at the memory. 'Heheheh… he was _really _mad that day.'

Bulma stare at him with glistening eyes. Goku gulps. The cookies seem to be taunting at him. 'Ugh… just great. This day couldn't get any better,' he thought wryly. He picks up a horribly deformed Buu cookie and brings it up to his mouth. He parts his lips uneasily, knowing the genius urging him with her eyes.

Just as Goku leans forward for a bite, an unfamiliar presence enters his mind. He, however, notice it much too late.

[**crunch!**]


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonball Z IS ALL MINE! ALL MIIIIIINE I TELL YOU! **(A lie detector went off . . . then fried me.) I lie, I lie. I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters EXCEPT for the prisoner and Kigeta.

**Chapter Two**

_{The voice thunders, powerful growls speaking before her, "WHAT SAY YOU?"}_

_Traveling through many light-years in a matter of seconds is nothing for a shooting star where its guest lay still inside, watching the outside from its colorful inn. The view can be easily seen up front where a small view of the outside showing a black echoes of vast galaxies, planets passing by closely, motionless stars in ribbons from this speed. The female sat by the still, mesmerizes by its space beauty in deep thought._

_It had seems so unreal at first but it happened. Another chance . . . another life. It sounds too good to be true._

_The prisoner felt a sudden jerk of unseen force pulling her surprised body into the void, through the passing colorful spiral down where a circular object can be seen as it gradually gets closer._

_**Earth.**_

_A sharp intake of distorted breath drifted in surprise. A sense of familiarity overwhelms her entire being. The earth suddenly swept in front of her. It was huge; beyond comparison as it steadily show the masked prisoner its pure beauty. _

_A sharp gravity pulling her entire being down to the atmosphere, her mind unable to calculate from her surprised fear. She mentally screams as she went down immensely faster toward the city, into a huge round compound building, and crashes with such force, blacking out with the feeling of electrifying spider-webbing pain in her entire body. _

_She blinks lazily at the bright, blurry sight. "Wha... wowww… my head hurts." Powerful hands clench her head. Its mind in a heavy daze. [Groans] 'Feels like death ran over me or something.' It blinks, hearing a screeching noise. 'Who scratches the blackboard?' She covers her ears. Through the eyes, a blurry figure appears. 'Huh? Who… ?' A blue- haired lady bending over, eyes gravely alarmed._

"**Goku! What happened to you? **[Gasp] I didn't think the cookies that horrible!"

_The name caught her off guard. 'Go-ku? What's the hell is a Goku?' She clenches her head again, now noticing a horrid, crispy taste in her mouth. 'Gross… tastes nasty as hell.' _

Bulma dashes to the table, bringing over the glass of milk. "Here, drink it. It'll make the taste go away," she then whispers, "What's on earth happened? It couldn't be my cooking… right?" She looks into the females' eyes pleading hopefully.

_She glares at her. 'What a nuisance,' she looks away, 'something's fishy here. A woman here who seems to know me. Calls me a different name, too. And why in the world does my voice sounds deep?' The eyes widen at the sudden epiphany, '__**HE DIDN'T!**__' She knocks the glass from friendly gal's hand quite harshly that it shatters after being hit into the wall. Quickly she replies, much distastefully, "Bathroom… where's the bathroom?" The blue- haired woman was shocked for some reason. She set its teeth bare, growling quietly annoyed. Bulma's eyes trembled then fearfully look away. She follows her glace to the doorway. Sprinting from the room, the woman's tears flows silently from her shocking eyes. _

"Where am I?"

In the realm of darkness stands a man with black hair spiked in all direction wearing his usual clad of bright orange gi is no other than Son Goku himself. He walks around in the darkness wearing a confused expression.

"This is freaking me out! First, I was with Bulma, the next, I'm here! What's the heck is going on?" The last aggravating question echoes. He stop walking then he cross his arms, talking to himself, "Ok, calm down. No need to fuss over about this." He looks at his surrounding. "I sense no ki here. Everything's dark and doesn't seem to go anywhere but I can see myself," his hand waving at his own face, he furrows, "which doesn't make any sense. Hm . . . come to think of it, I didn't sense anyone who put me here in the first place." He taps his temple, racking his brain through the memories before arriving here. "Let's see, I took Goten to CC this morning, talk with Vegeta then Bulma. Ugh! Ate her cookie, too. Wait . . . there's something I'm missing here," he ponders, frowning, "cookie … cookie… something had to do with a cookie."

[ . . . _cookies seems to be taunting at him. . . a horribly, deformed Buu cookie. . . pick up. . . a horribly, deformed Buu cookie. . . bring it to his mouth. . . cookies seems to be taunting him. . . he part his lips uneasily . . . a horribly, deformed Buu. . . taunting at him. . . Buu taunting at him . . .]_

"AAAAAAARGHHHH!" Goku yell, shaking his head at the thought. "STOP IT! I HATE BULMA'S COOKING!" He stop yelling, realizing what he'd just said. That was so unlike him to say that. He bows his head in shame the way he acted. "Sorry Bulma," he whispers quietly to himself. He sighs. The world's strongest man was about to take a step until a sharp memory hit him.

[_He part his lips uneasily, knowing the genius urging him with her eyes. He __felt__ an unfamiliar__ presence __entering his mind . . .noticed it much too late.]_

"Wait a sec . . . what was that ki? I never felt anything like that," he mutters thoughtfully. He frowns. 'Well, I kinda felt it before but not anything like that happening to me. Let's see … the only time I felt it before was when I was fused as Vegitto. Come to think of it, I was also in a dark place as this one with Vegeta,' he looks around for confirmation, 'except this ki is different. Darker somehow. Darker than Vegeta, if that's possible.' Goku furrows at the thought. He cross his arms again.

He raises his hand to his chin in thought, "If I recall correctly, there should be a window where I can see the outside." He paces forward.

"I hope the imposter didn't cause too much trouble."

_The still mirror shows a man with spiked hair in all direction wearing an orange gi with a horrifying shocked expression fixed on his face. He –or rather the former mysterious she- had been unable to utter a sound from the past ten minutes. Too shocked as he- the former she- stood transfixed in the mirror in front. Too shocked to even notice Vegeta who came strolling in, looking at his rival in wicked amusement._

"What's the matter Kakarot?" He asks very taunting, "Cat caught your tongue or did the cookie beat him to it?"

_The former she grates his teeth, mad that someone dare insults her- uh, him. Getting ready to punch the lights out from the small man. He –not bothering to put in the 'former she'- tilts his head an inch toward the flaming haired man. Shock races throughout his whole body at the man before him. _

He chuckles when his rival still hadn't said anything. He hadn't bothered to look up to see Kakarot's expression as he washes his hands. He splashes the handful of water in the face.

'_The hair. That laughs. Those infuriating jokes. It can't be . . .' "V-Vegeta?" the imposter exclaimed._

The prince looks up, annoyed. Seeing a bewildered expression on his last subject's face, he couldn't help but laugh uproariously. "That's what you get for humiliating me, baka. You know. . ." he dry his feature, talking softly with a sharp edge, "I've must been planning for weeks. Kept thinking what would be the best revenge for the mightiest third class clown."

_The imposter winces at the last statement._

He continues, "I came out of the training one day and found the woman making something for lunch. A failed attempt, I must say. Heh. Then I thought, 'What's better revenge than the woman's poor cooking skill?'" A raw chuckle escapes.

_The imposter stares incredulously at him. 'He CAN'T be serious . . .'_

Vegeta left satisfied, leaving the imposter alone to his privacy.

_The doppelganger faces the mirror; breathe out in relief and at the same time, slowly absorbing the situation. He clenches the sides of the sink, lowering his head. "Now what? I'm stuck like this?" The sink crack from his grip. "Great. Just great," he scoffs. He looks up through his bangs, challenging his reflection through his glare._

_His expression soften, "What should I do now?"_

The turquoise genius drinks her coffee quietly in the kitchen. The cookies easily seen in the trash. Bulma frowns, trying to understand what just happened. Usually, her friend would laugh it away and tries to compliment her cooking. This time, it's different. And wrong. Definitely wrong.

'I know this is Goku. . . but it isn't like him to behave that way. I wonder how much he had change?' She purses her lips, bringing the cup closer. 'No, it isn't like Goku at all. It must be something else- I'm sure of it! What causes him to collapse like that in the first place? Can't be my cookie.' She mentally groans. 'Ok, I can't be sure of that. At least I'll find out in the check up.'

She thought of the earlier events.

[Goku set his teeth bare, growling quietly annoyed at her long awaited response. A dark aura dead set in his eyes. She trembles in fear at the sight of a feral saiyan crouching- unknowingly what he would do to her. Unable to speak, she looks helplessly to the door where Vegeta is down the hall. She silently prays that Vegeta can hear her mental plea. Before she can blink, her friend was gone. Empty tears startled her as she snaps out of it. She had never felt such malice in her life.]

Bulma really thought her friend, the happy-go-lucky Goku, could end her life at that moment. 'What had happened?' she muse. 'Surely he wouldn't, would he?'

Footsteps can be heard in the hallway. Bulma snap out of her trance. Her heartbeat gradually increases as she watches the doorway. Footsteps were getting closer now. The flamed- haired man appears, stepping in for a fresh bottle of water from the cooler. Bulma breathe out in relief. "Vegeta?"

He turns, looks at her in question.

Bulma spoke seriously, "I need to speak to you. Something happened to Goku earlier today . . ."

_Goku clap his hands, his face determined, "Right! Let's start with what I __**do**__ know. Um…" He looks at the mirror, feeling awkward. "Well, I'm a __**MAN**__ apparently. A saiyan, too, which is a plus. Strongly- built from the look of it," checking his arms then looks down below, feeling fluster as he whip his chin up, "I'm __**NOT**__ going to even go there. Anyway, I know that this man's Go-ku or what did call Vegeta call him again? Oh yeah, Kaker-rot. Um, Kakarot- that's right. I know the annoying woman's cares about him. Perhaps she's his mate?"_

_Startled, he checks himself again frantically. Confused, "No marks . . . he's single? Find that a little hard to believe. What else? Ummm… Well, judging from what Vegeta was talking earlier, this guy must've done something pretty bad or stupid to piss him off. Don't get it with the cookie stuff but," he trail off, crossing his arms in reaction, "it seems that I'm suppose to be 'the mightiest third class clown'. Question is, am I the strongest dude or just a plain village idiot?"_

_-"_**Hey!** I resent that!"-

"_Huh?" Surprised, the imposter whip around for the source, "__**Who's there? Show yourself!" **__Feeling uneasy, he instinctively gather the ki from his hand. He didn't even hear him come in!_

-"Chill out! You're me! I mean I'm you. Uhhhh wait- that's not righ~"-

"_**Shaddap, you oaf! If you value your existence, you better come right out!"**__ The doppelganger slam each stall open. Left unsatisfied, he raises the ki upward, creating an energy ball in reaction. "__**Last warning!**__"_

-"**!Hey! **I'm trying to tell you here but can you _please_ put _that _away! Someone could really get hurt."-

_Snarling loudly, "That's the whole point, you idiot!" Dark eyes whip in every direction. "C'mon, out with it! Who ARE you?" _

-"OK, ok, I'll tell you when you _please_ get _rid_ of that?"-

_Growling, "__**FINE!**__" He bangs his hand on the counter, resulting a massive explosion hitting in his face. _

_Unhurt, the imposter bore his eyes at the impact of the caved wall with broken, cracked mirror, webbing from the corner outstretching over to the clear area. The pipe was partly outstretch in the open area where the sink should have been is now spurting water, creating a soft rainbow in the air. His gi was drenched from the water impact. _

_The doppelganger lowers his head, darkening his eyes. Unwillingly, he grumbles, "I'm listening."_

-"[Whistle] . . .Bulma's gonna have my hide if she sees this. You got a serious temper problem, you know that?"-

_A stretch mark appears. The mirror reveals glowering, pissed off saiyan._

-"[Laugh weakly] I'm Goku! You can't really find me 'cuz I'm in . . .you. Uh, me! Well, you know what I mean. Heheheh . . . mind telling me who you are?"-

_This one stranger had utterly flabbergasted the imposter. Clearing his head, he questions the owner of the vacated body, "Wait. __You're__ Goku? Uh . . . you say, you're IN me?"_

-"Yep! In your head, specifically."-

"_Riiight. Prove it. If your really who you say you are, then prove it."_

-"W-what? How do I do that?"-

"_I don't know nor do I really care. Till then, good day and thanks for the body," he sneer, laughing darkly, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to take good care of it."_

-"Wait! You can't do that to me!"-

"_Watch me." Smirking, he tunes out the shouting protests from the owner. He sighs happily. He leaps cocky out of the window from the ruined bathroom into the bathing sun._

_Stretching in the sun, he smiles, breathing in at the fresh freedom in front of him. No chains, no enchantments, nothing but pure, blessed freedom. Soft wind blew past his face. Blissful delights spread his face. 'Goodness, how could I've forgotten the wind? It's been so long . . .' He looks down. Green grass begs for his touch. A soft chuckle as he takes off his boots. Wiggling his toes in the grass, he was in a state of happiness. A shuddering sigh exhilarated his entire being. He plummets on the beckoning grass then spreading his limbs in all direction. He dozes quietly under the morning sun. _

Goku- the _**real**_ Goku- sat in the darkness, sulking. He frowns at the sight of his imposter, resting peacefully.

'I don't get it. He strikes me the kind of person who's a threat. I can't even be sure if that's the real reason why he took my body in the first place. To prevent me from stopping him. Maybe that's it.'

He sighs. He rest he chin on his hands, thinking outloud, "I wish I knew more about this person . . ."

A faint light shines faintly nearby. Goku slowly turn to where the light shone. Out of curiosity, he'd up and totter toward to the source. As he got closer, he can hear soft laughter. Children laughter. He hesitates sorely before the rim of the light portal. The laughter is louder now but he can't see anything at the portal. Mystified, Goku step into the blinding portal while shielding his eyes at the same time.

The background changed suddenly. He was no longer surrounded by darkness. Instead, in its place, there were a yellow, glistening meadow aligned with ancient oak trees in the distance. There were children playing near the trees. Some were playing tags, others running with their kites. Goku was unexpectly taken by surprise. He gradually grins, laughing cheerful at such a sight.

"_Hey, mister! What'cha doing?" _

Goku turn around, seeing a little girl looking at him. He raises his hand behind his head- his usual Son gesture, smiling. He happily reply, "Hi, I'm Gok—"

"_None of your business, little girl. Go back to your friends and games."_

Goku turned around, confused by the interruption. He saw a scorn, heavy man wearing unkind expression. He wore a bright blue suit and a hat. Goku later realizes that the man couldn't see him. He looks back to the girl. She doesn't seem to be looking at him either. 'What's going on here?'

"_But I wanna know, mister."_

The girl pouted, using her Bambi eyes as an advantage. She asks repeatedly, grating on the man's nerves. Finally the fat man spat out, annoyed with the constant pestering.

"_I SAID GO BACK TO YOUR GAMES, IMPUTIENT BRAT!"_

"_NO! I WANNA KNOW! NOW, NOW, NOW!"_

Goku seems animated nervous between the two. The girl stomps on the ground, having a huge temper tantrum. The children seem to notice the commotion, seeing as they stop playing. The man raises his hand. Goku immediately rush in front of the man to stop his hand. He gasps in shock as his own hand went through the man's hand. He tried to stop him again in frustration, only to watch the very hand slapping the child out her behavior.

For the first time in his life, he felt helpless. Unable to do anything but watch. Tears slowly appears but not dropping from his face, he glare hatred at the man. Before he could gather the ki in his hand, a stone hit the fat man's head, tipping his hat on the side. The obese man presses his forehead then saw blood from his fingers. Growling, he directs the kids from the treeline. A small tomboy appears to be the only one stepping up the plate. She shouted out.

"_**Why don't you leave her alone, Mr. Fat Man!**__"_

Goku gape at the tomboy, amazed that she would have to gall to do and say such thing. The man squinted sharply, spatting out his wrath.

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"_

"_**You heard me LARDO! Leave her alone, you fat ass!"**_

The man clenches his fists. The pierce crying of the hurt girl grasps his attention, he raise his fist in the air. Goku rapidly gaze at the tomboy. If he can't do anything to stop the fat man, he gaze hoping that the tomboy can.

"_**HEY! Did you NOT hear me or are you just plain STUPID?"**_

The obese man bore his crazed eyes at the tomboy. He entirely had forgotten the howling girl beside him, sobbing her tears cross from her face. Goku let out an air of relief. The tomboy continues.

"_**Oh, wait! They don't have a vaccine for stupidity! Isn't that right, guys?"**_

The kids jeer and heckle in response. Goku sweatdropped. She's taking things a little too far. However, Goku notice that the man stopped shaking. In fact, he snickers darkly. He pointed at the offender, talking naturally.

"_This is the one I'm looking for."_

Goku heartbeats stopped. He felt a dread spider-webbing over his entire being. Goku doesn't understand what was happening but he watched. He watch the two strong men in black, which Goku didn't notice before, has forcefully carry the loud ill-mannered tomboy to the fat man. He watches the man inspect her. In spite of her rude manners, he mutters dim words that only Goku can hear.

"_Yes, yes. Bold face, valiant eyes. Yes. Sharp, witty mind, indeed . . .And sharp teeth, too. What on earth did she do with her mouth? Hm. Coarse, vulgar hands. Ah. An outside gal. Yes, yes. This is definitely the one I'm looking for."_

He looks up. Obviously approved, he nodded to the men in black. They took the vociferous tomboy to the limo. The man chuckles darkly as he fixes his hat and walk toward the vehicle. Goku watch helplessly throughout the whole thing, unable to do anything. Knowing that his every attempt were a wasted effort. He watched, unblinking as the background gradually darken away until he was once again, trapped into the darkness.

Goku notice the windows were open, shutting repeatily until it open completely. With a sudden realization, he had been watching a dream. A memory.

Goku groans, closing his eyes. 'This wasn't what I meant about getting to know this person better.' He pauses, doing nothing before opening his eyes. 'At least I know one thing; I'm dealing with a woman. Heh, no need for a pat-pat test.' He rubs his head at the thought. He turns his attention on the screen, finding Vegeta scowling and glaring angrily. "Uh-oh. What did miss? Judging from that look, things are going to get ugly real fast."

"_What gives, Kakarot?" Vegeta ask scornfully. "When did you finally act as a saiyan?"_

"_Whoever gave you that idea, Prince Vegeta? I assume you __**are**__ a prince, right?"_

Goku let in a big exhale. He clenches the sides of his head, "This is bad, reeeeally bad!"

_Vegeta sputter. Stunned by what he heard. Enraged, he infuriately said, "You came back from the dead, then you act strange and __**now you finally acknowledge MY STATUS? What's the **__**hell**__** is going on with you, KAKAROT?**__"_

_The fake Goku closes his eyes. He let out a chuckle. "I don't blame you for the misunderstanding. You see, I'm not the same person as I was before."_

"_It took one cookie to change all that?" Vegeta ask skeptically._

_A confused grunt responds as he open his eyes. "Oh no, no. The cookie had nothing to do with it. What __is__ it with the cookie anyway? Are you obsessed with them or something? I mean, really." _

_Vegeta's eyes bulge out. He spat out, "__**Answer my question, Kakarot!**__"_

_The bogus Goku held back his laughter behind his crooked smile. "Oookay, all I can say is this," he pause dramatically before singing, "I'm baaack."_

Goku animated drop.

_Vegeta stare incredulously. Askance, he asks, "Have y0u lost your mind?"_

_He rolls his eyes. "Oy. He's dense. Let me give you a clue to who I really am, ok? Before you can start, I want you to hear me out thoroughly. Hm?"_

_Vegeta open his mouth hesitantly then closes it. He pauses. He nods once._

Goku eagerly listens as he awaits the next words.

"_On Vegetasai, I have aided your people countless times, I have fought by your people, and I have been blessed by Kigeta. Tell me, who am I?" The doppelganger bore his eyes on Vegeta who was currently flabbergasted._

_He snapped out of his trance, he shouted angrily, "__**What gives you the right to say those lies, third class? You never **__**been**__** on Planet Vegeta. So, what makes you think you can fool the PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS?"**_

_Goku drew in a deep breath then releasing it. "Apparently, it looks like I have to give you another clue," he narrows as he saw Vegeta about to speak his piece, "__**SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN, YOU BRAT!**__" _

Goku stare in awe, thunderstruck as he saw Vegeta obliged. 'Unbelievable.'

_He continues, "I wonder if you remember how this poem goes; _

_In the mist of time, in times of need _

_When the wind blows, call out your plea _

_As the sky bleeds, only then will she heed _

_The ground shall quiver from her fury _

_Within a cry, what fight it'll be-_

_To battle against a nation, a city _

_Oh! What a glorious sight to see _

_The bones of our ancestors sing _

_And win a long-awaited victory _

_So, it has been and shall ever be—"_

_Vegeta trail along in awe, _

"_The warrior who come, my Valkerie, _

_Her heart remain easily seen _

_Out of honor, pride and duty, _

_In every way is she keen _

_For the one who'll arrive into view."_

_Vegeta was quiet for a long time. Neither one spoke, neither one dare to break the blissful silence. _

Goku sat on the unseen floor, mulling over the poem and the recent situation between the two saiyans. There were so many questions and few answers. 'How did she know Vegeta? Isn't the poem from his home world? How come Vegeta doesn't seem to be vicious anymore? Does it appear that he knows her after all?' He sighs deeply. He watches Vegeta musing intensely on the screen.

_At last Vegeta spoke, "I had thought after all this time, you were nothing but a myth. I was a child when I read about you. I never expect to see the day when I meet a legend other than a legendary super saiyan."_

_Goku waited, never moving from stance. 'Legendary super saiyan?'_

_The prince continues, "You are Keira, the dark one. You are the Pheonix, the valiant. And the last, which I had assumed that someone was playing a dire joke, is Kaatrinka, the wild one. I had noticed the names, the battles you fought were strange- foreign almost. Many believe you didn't originate on Vegetasai. You appeared out of nowhere back then, just as you have now." Vegeta cross his arms, giving a long concentrated look at his rival. "After all this time, why now?"_

_The man of the supposed Goku heaves a sigh. "That's a long story," he gaze at the sky, "I wish I knew the answer myself." He face Vegeta. "I'm sure you have much more pressing questions. For now, I __**really**__ want to relax." He stretches before dropping on the ground, easing himself in his comfortable position._

"_Why are you in __**that**__ body for starters? You __do__ have your own, right?" He sneers but curious all at once._

_Goku glare at him darkly. "Actually, I have no idea __**why **__I'm in this body in the first place. It wasn't the part of the plan, believe me. I came out of the blue and found myself," waving over his body, "__**different!**__" He snorts. "I rather you leave the topic __**alone**__."_

_Vegeta narrows. "How can I be sure you're telling the truth? About everything?"_

_He tilts his head in inquiry. "Well, as I recall earlier, you ask why I suddenly act as a saiyan. Does this mean this 'Go-ku' or 'Kakarot', assuming they're one and the same, never act as one, hm?"_

_The prince was astonished. Thoughtfully, he mutters, "Not really. He hit his head as an infant and doesn't remember anything of being a saiyan. So, therefore he never act as one. He's a disgrace to the saiyan race."_

"_Wow, no wonder he sound retarded." Vegeta look at him with eyebrow raised. Goku explains, tapping his temple, "Yeah, I hear him in my head. In fact, he sound pretty upset right now. Heh. I wonder how you manage the likes of him? He's __incredibly__ annoying." Goku rolls his eyes._

_Vegeta looks away. "He's the only full-ledged saiyan alive beside me, I suppose one can make an exception if one have to."_

_Goku sat up suddenly. "Hold on! What'd you mean he's the 'only full-ledged saiyan alive'?" He asks suspiciously._

Goku, who was now baffled- forgetting to aggravate the imposter after being called 'retarded'. He loudly exclaims to the darkness, "You didn't know? The planet was destroyed a long time ago. Both Vegeta and I are the only two living sayians left over. Aside from our sons, that is."


	3. Chapter 3

KrazyKat001:**DBZ IS ALL MINE! MINE, I TELL YOU! MIIIIIINE! Mwahahaha! **[Whistling is heard from above . . . Mystified, KrazyKat001 looks up. Eyes bugs out from her sockets as the piano crashes on her.] Owwwwww, I really got to stop lying to y'all.

I don't own anything in DBZ or its characters EXCEPT for Kevin. Or Kaatrinka or Keira or Pheonix. They're all basically one person. I know, I know- it's all very confusing but try to bear with me here. I promise you it's going to be a really good story. 'K? Awsome! On with the story, y'all!

**Chapter Three**

Vegeta stare at the tall warrior as he saw the expression change on his face. Intrigued, he kept watching. Apparently, his rival's thought was elsewhere or . . . rather listening elsewhere. 'Kakarot . . .' He crosses his arms, deep in thought.

[_Flashback_]_He was walking down the hall, feeling splendidly well. He smirks cocky, remembering Kakarot's expression. 'I knew the woman's cooking were bad but not __**that**__ bad.' He laughs darkly. 'I couldn't imagine a more efficient revenge than a sayian's own appetite!' _

_He walks farther down the hall, wiping the sweats he misses with his towel around the neck. He strolls into the tiled room- his source of food, to retrieve a fresh water bottle. Before he could head back to the gravitation chamber, his woman call out to him. He tilts his head toward the woman's direction. _

_Usually, he would be force to listen to the non-stop chattering about her work life or her romance life and what she wants- no, __**demands**__ from him. As usual, he would tune it out the nonsensical rubbish; nod his head then head back to training. However, this isn't the usual routine. The woman's face was serious for once. After nine years living with her, sharing the same home, bed and heir, he had never seen her like this. He decides to lend his ear, just this once. Then he saw it, the fear behind those crystal, blue eyes. Afraid, but not __of__ him. Hn. She spoke seriously, her voice shaky but strong, "I need to speak with you. Something happened to Goku today."_

_Vegeta incline his head, annoyed. "What are talking about, woman? I just saw Kakarot not too long ago. He seems fine, other than puking his brain out- if he had any. Heh."_

"_**By your standard, Vegeta! Not mine!**__" The prince was taken back. The woman calms herself. Whispering, she said, "I was really scared . . . of him." Her voice broke at the last word. _

_Startled, voicing out with such authority, he commanded, "Tell me."_

_The woman looks up. Tears trembles in her eyes. She looks away. "I saw him in the hallway. I was surprised to hear you deny him a spar. He seems so helpless, Vegeta. I spoke out of concern, saying that I wanted to do a check-up on him later." She laughs once. "Boy, it freaks him out. Took awhile to calm him down. Then we went here, in this room. Offered him snacks- cookies. The moment he bit one, he collapsed." _

_The dark warrior scoffs and rolls his eyes. Apathetically thinking, he ponders how a single cookie could beat the world's strongest man- and a __**sayian**__ at that. Pathetic. _

_The woman's voice quiets, continuing, "I came over to him, tried to assist him by offering him a drink. He . . ." She pauses, gripping her cup tightly. "He responded so callous. The glass was shattered as a result. Vegeta," she looks up, "I've never seen Goku like this, to be so heartless. I care about him. I'm worried about him. But . . .the look in his eyes, it was vindictive. It was dark and cold. I really thought I was in danger. All of the sudden, he . . .!" She covers her eyes from the memory._

"_Out with it, woman!"_

"_He wasn't Goku anymore. He became an entirely different person. The only time I ever seen him act like that was when he gone ape," she replied casually as she peer over to her lover. "I may not sense ki like you guys but I cannot deny what felt. I never felt such hatred, such awful presence around him."_

_Vegeta strains to control his voice, "Go on." _

_Moments pass, the woman left off where she started, "He rudely ask- well, forcefully stipulate where the bathroom is. I couldn't speak a word. Not when he's crazed with fury. I actually believe I was going to die. Before I knew what had happened, he was gone. Vegeta, for once, would you __please__ find out what happen to Goku?" _

_He nods once then left without a word. He fume, his mind raveling in crazed anger, as he search for Kakarot's ki. He found it but only a part of him. The ki feels different- off, for the most part. But he didn't care, not in the least. 'No one. No one messes with my mate!' He rapidity pace outside and spotted him resting in the open yard. Vegeta frown sternly down to the man he thought he knew. 'Baka. Didn't even sense that I'm here.' He kicks rather harshly toward Kakarot's leg. 'Good, he's stirring. He'd better have a damn good explanation!'[Ends flashback]_

Right now, Vegeta was still, unmoving. He couldn't believe it. Right there, in his eyes, stands a legend. Both legends. Logic argues that this is Kakarot, the last true-blooded saiyan who acts nothing but a giddy fool. Vegeta snorted disapprovingly. Third class fool, indeed. However, his common sense cannot deny the information. Information that baka would never know in a million years. He concentrates on his memories of a peculiar legend, intent on resurfacing it after who-know-how-many-years. He scowls. For some reason, it seems to reject his command.

He trail his eyes back toward his rival and saw how the sayian struggles to compose himself. Kakarot's hand brushes through his head and stays there, tightening its hold. He listens as Kakarot strains to say each word, rupturing pausing each syllables.

"I- have a-a son?"

Vegeta headed back toward the building. Assuming Kakarot will tell all s—he needs to know. He pauses in the doorway. Not turning around, he spoke in a way if a person was sitting next to him. "Hey, do you have a name? While you're in that body, I mean."

The tall warrior, distracted for the moment, "What?" He looks puzzled.

Vegeta look over his shoulder, smirking. "I seriously doubt you want to be called by your usual feminine names."

The doppelganger blush scarlet red. Swiftly looking away in irritation, "Hm, 'Kevin'."

The prince laughs under his breath. "A human name? Hn." He spoke out to Kakarot—uh, Kevin, "There's going to be a barbeque this afternoon. I prefer if you _act_ as Kakarot. I'd rather not have anyone become suspicious and cause trouble in my territory. It'll be less trouble while hanging around with his friends, you see. When it's over, you're coming with me. The woman wants to do a check-up on you later. Remember, _**act**_ as that damn baka!"

Kevin, mildly confused, scratches his temple. "Uh, exactly how am I going to do that?"

Vegeta disappears into the building, his voice rang out, "Have **him** tell you that!"

_Kevin pouted as he lay on his back, watching the clouds. Frowning unhappily with the idea. "Best get this over with," he mutters. He held in a sigh. Curious, he look at his hands. Huge, strong, muscular hands roughen by years from martial training and battles. 'Strange, how I never seem to notice it before.' He laid his hands back where the gravity commands. 'Then again, I didn't really want a reminder for being a __**man**__ now.' He reluctantly calling out to the core of his consciousness, where Goku sat waiting for him._

_He hesitantly call out, "Hey . . . you there, Kakarot?" Boy, do I feel stupid or what?_

Goku mildly grins.

-"Yeah, I'm here. It's not like I go anywhere. [Laughs sheepishly] Call me Goku. Everyone else does."-

_Scorn cross his face. "I'm not __like__ everyone else," he admits, "and besides, Prince Vegeta calls you a different name. I compared the two and found myself liking your __**other**__ name best."_

_-_"What's wrong with 'Goku'?"-

"_Go-ku sounds a little too weird for my taste," Kevin stated matter-of-factly._

Goku scratches his head. Unable to figure out his—well, _her_ personality.

-"So . . ."-

_Irritated, he asks slowly, "So what?"_

-"So, who are you, _really_?"-

"_What? Did you not hear what Prince Vegeta said?" Kevin huffs._

-"Oh, I heard. I know your all your alias names but I prefer to know your _real_ name."-

_Kevin sweatdropped. The voice earlier was giddy and nervous. Now the voice was really blunt, almost defiant. It was like listening to Dr. Jekell and Mr. Hyde, in a way. Scary . . ._

_-"_Who?"-

_Startled, "You can hear my thoughts?"_

-"Yeah, and your feelings. Answer my question."-

"_Um, I guess you can call me 'Kevin' -for now, anyway. It would be a little strange to have someone call me by my real name in a—different gender."_

Goku soften his bold attitude. He senses an overbearing sadness. He voice out in pure sympathy, for realizing what she is going through.

-"I guess this wasn't intentional then. Being in my body, I mean."-

_Kevin shakes his head. _

The tall warrior reverts back to his normal self- the happy-go-lucky attitude.

-"No one really have to know your real name. I can't go anywhere and it's highly unlikely that I'll find anyone here. [Smiles from ear-to-ear] Besides, it's not like anyone except you can hear me."-

_The man sat up, wrapping his arms around his legs. Kevin grin from the corner of his mouth as he rest his chin. "True. Ok, the name's Kyra. Happy?" _

Goku nods. Thrilled to finally get somewhere, he giddily asks some more pressuring questions.

-"Yeah! How did you know Vegeta? Or come to the Vegetasai? And why are you in the poem? [Keeps on babbling]"-

_Kevin grabs his strand of hair, his right eye twitching at the coherent interrogation. "ENOUGH!" The voice immediately ceased. Relief releases his tensions. He strictly said, "I'm asking the questions here, got it?" Sensing a protest coming on, he continues, "__**However,**__ you __**may**__ ask only __one__ question, 'k?" Popping up a finger as he said it._

Goku lowers his head. 'Guess I should've known it wouldn't be that easy.' His mood brightens suddenly. 'Well, there has been something that's bothering me for awhile now.' He fidgets, pressing his index fingers together in a nervous manner.

-"Heheh. So, Kevin, any idea how you came into my body?"-

_He rolls his eyes. "I have a pretty good idea." [Two huge glowing red eyes appear from the darkness . . .]_

-"Whoa, what was that?"-

_Whoops. Totally forgot he can do that 'probing' thing. Man, I can't be alone in my own thoughts. Where's privacy when you one? "None of your business," he snaps._

-"If you know something, I bet it could really help us get out of this mess."-

_Kevin groans as his shoulders slump at the realization. "Can't. I'm told it was __permanent__. It doesn't matter whether I told you or not," he resign._

-"Really? Who told you that?"-

"_Again, none of your business!" he replied angrily._

The tall saiyan clap his hands together. He pleads sincerely, hoping to Kami that she'll come to her senses. He gleams hopefully.

-"I sincerely believe I can _really_ help you, if you just _let_ me. I'm sure there's a way out of this."-

_Kevin closes his eyes, tapping his chin. "Ah, you're right. You __can __help me . . . by __**being you**__!" He firmly crosses his arms in a mock pout._

Goku's shoulder slouch. He stares at the screen incredously. Reigning, he call out, "Listen here, I don't want to be trapped here forever. Heck! I can't even see my family like this. [Sighs, whispering to himself] If I knew this was going to happen, I would've held Goten a bit longer. There are so many things I don't know about him."

"_What do ya mean? I thought you knew him when he was born?" he inquired._

"Well, I known my first born nearly all his life but for my second son . . . I'd barely known him for a few weeks."

_Unbeknownst to Kevin, he lowers his eyes in guilt. Not wanting to admit it, he spoke softly to the warrior, "Hey. You're going see him again, make no mistake about that. You can hold him as long as you want the next you see him . . . I'm __really__ sorry for this –this mess. And my attitude before." He buries his head in his arms, whispering, "Kakarot, you __**will**__ have this body back. You have my word." _

_Why? I wouldn't care less if he didn't have a son but he does. He has a __**family**__, damn it. Why would Kigeta do this to me? To him? Why? Kakarot . . . I swear, you will have your life back. _

_. . . What about me? My life? He sigh. Fate cursed me._

_Moments passed. Could've been minutes, could've been hours. Time is a ridiculous bugger. The saiyan sat, unmoving from his position. His head still buried as his whole body was wrapped in a protective ball. A soft curiosity ring out._

-"Who's Kigeta?"-

_A pause, blissful moment passed. Kevin ruffle his head to the side, watching nothing in particular. _

"_A long story. Time, which we no longer have at the moment." He peers to the left, silently watching the air vehicles landing on the huge open lawn, many kilometers away. "Your friends, I assume?" Silence answer. Kevin put his boots back on, silently mourning for the touch of grass under his feet. He got up, wiping the strand of grass off him. The figures were waving at him, shouting his dislike name to the whole world. He swallows a lump and responded with a wave, smiling darkly. As he walks toward them, he heard a genuine soft voice._

-"Thanks."-

_Smirking to himself but unseen by 'his friends', he replies softly, "Anytime, Kakarot." He look up, mildly engross by the midget's behavior. "Help me out here, Kakarot. What am I suppose to do? And who's the__** hell**__ is this shorty?" Panicking inside, he stiffens as they got closer._

_EEEeennn. That midget better not expect a hug! He's running pretty quickly than the rest. The others are grinning madly as if they haven't seen me in forever. Who's the third-eye dude? Is that a kid floating behind him . . . or a clown? Whatever. Whoa! Why are they bringing the old man? The white-bearded man hooted loudly, distracted by a blond jogger nearby. Ew . . . what a pervert. _

**-**"Listen carefully, Kevin. You have to loosen your attitude around them. Otherwise they're gonna notice that you're not behaving normally. The one who you're going to meet first is Krillin. My best friend since childhood. The little kid you saw floating around is Chaztoau. He may not look like it but he older than I am _AND_ he's an emperor!"-

_That both shocked and impresses the doppelganger. Goku grins. He continues._

-"Yeah, I know! That what I first thought when I met him. Anyway, Chaztoau never leaves Tien's side. That's the third-eye. The old man is Master Roshi. He taught me martial arts. For a guy who reads porn, he used to be a world's champion- like Jackie Chun! Gosh, I wonder what happened to him? [Scratches his head]"-

_Kevin raises a brow. Jackie Chun? Hn. Shaking off the familiar name, he got other things to worry about. _

-"Oh! Act natural—nice! Be very, very nice. [Laughs weakly] Here comes Krillin."-

_Kevin eyed at the small man before him, who's madly happy to see him. He didn't look much. Hn. Wonder where his nose went?_

"Goku! It's been too long! Last time I saw you was three weeks ago." The monk laughs uproariously at the memory. Krillin laugh weakly now, seeing Goku scowling unamused. "You okay, Goku?" A sudden epiphany hits him, "Ooohh . . . that's right. I guess that reunion doesn't really count. You know, coming back from the Otherworld for a day then back then back again 'cuz of a new threat. Look on the bright side, you're alive again! Threat's gone! Not to mention, you're spending lots of time with your sons."

Kevin pales. Krillin didn't noticed, he chats on in his own little world, "Especially Goten! Wow! When I saw him at the tournament back then, I thought, 'Man, he's just like Goku! A perfect carbon-copy shaped in his father's image.' I couldn't believe it." He put his arms behind his back and turns to face Goku. He grins, "So, what is it like?"

Goku blinks. Stammering out of his trance, "_Uh, what is what like?"_

It was Krillin's turn to be confused. "You know. You and Goten . . ." He trails off.

Goku stare blankly at him. No, it was more of a glare. He said roughly, "Clarify. . . please."

Now Krillin is really worried. He ask uneasily, "You okay, Goku? 'Cuz you're acting _really_ weird."

Goku groans, slapping his forehead in the process. He cried out, "You're not trying hard enough. You _have_ to act _nicer_ than that!"

_Kevin sweatdropped. He tilts his head to the side, forcing the corner of his mouth upward. Trying to look like a happy idiot. One the scale of one to ten, it's a three. Negative three. The midget looks at him incredulously, like he'd grown two heads or something. Not good. Ok, show him teeth. That's always thrown 'em off. He smiles slowly. Smiling savagely, that is. The midget took a step back nervously. Somebody help me!_

The screen flickers. The tall saiyan panic. "Ok, ok, stop. STOP what you're doing! It obvious you're making it worse! Uh, just scratch the back of your head and laugh like it's all joke."

_THAT"S SOUNDS RIDICULOUS! NO WAY HE'LL FALL FOR THAT! _

"I'm telling you, it's works! It always works. Just do it already!" He held his breath, fearing of what is happen next.

Goku laughs casually as he scratches behind his head; a normal Son gesture. Krillin blinks a few times then laughs along with him. "Don't do that to me, ol' buddy. You really scared me back there," Krillin chuckles a few times, eyeing Goku a little nervous.

_Kevin had his eyes closed while he smiles quite madly. Krillin didn't suspect a thing behind that smile. Perhaps, if he didn't look at him . . . "Well, you make it sound like I have some kind of relationship with him or something."_

Confused, curiosity got the better of him, "Well, yeah. As father and son. You haven't seen him for seven years and met him for the first time three weeks ago. Is that what you mean?"

Goku glare at him darkly, smiling fading. Krillin sweatdropped. "Uh . . . Goku?"

Tien came up to them. Apparently overhearing the whole conversation. He'd sort of glare at the monk. "No, that wasn't it. I guess I shouldn't be surprise why Goku got a little angry with you there. Think back what you said to him, Krillin." Tien then face the tall saiyan. They met each other's glances, reaching to an understanding. For that, Goku inside let out a relief.

The monk furrows and came up blank. He looks up. "Whatever do you mean, Tien? I can't really find anything unusual with our talk."

Both of the tall groans loudly, looking away from their totally bewildered monk. "_What?_ What'd I say?"

Goku peer over to the three-eye dude with eyes asking him to explain. Tien became silently calm as he talk to Krillin. "You asked him what it's like."

Perplexed, he asks, "Well, yeah. I was asking him about the new father and son bond. What's so strange with that?"

Goku rolls his eyes then walk away without a word. His expression wildly irritated.

Krillin was baffled at his friend's behavior. He faces Tien. The tall warrior explains, showing pity on his dense friend. "Krillin, you refer it in a way that they're having an intimate relationship between them. No wonder he'd got mad at you."

The monk exclaims, "But I never intended to say it that way!" He turns away, completely in his own world, and very confused. He was momentarily distracted by Chatzaou's voice. "I wouldn't have guess he would see it in that direction. I mean, isn't he usually too pure to even know that?" Krillin then slowly said, "Yeah . . ." Tien nodded.

Somewhere, in the darkest void, the spiky haired warrior sat down sullen. Even he'd realized what his best friend had referred. He lowers his head, eyes darkening in effect. 'At least Kevin had the right to be angry that time.'

Covering his legs as he look up at the screen, he can hear the endless trashing words coming out of Kevin's thoughts, echoing around the darkness.

He watches as his 'visitor' wanders around the open ground. Suddenly, the sight led him to the food table, filled with wonders-no; it's a heavenly paradise! He drools at the vision of the delicious, tasty meals in front of him. He reaches out for the turkey leg and to receive a horrible reminder as he discovers that he's stuck in someone's mind . . . his mind. He trails down to his stomach, wondering if he could ever go hungry here. Or starve, for that matter. He sighs deeply. 'There are so many complications since I came back alive and endless more since -he winces- the incident today. If only they knew . . . ' His eyes trail to the right corner of the screen. "Goten . . ." he whispers.

_Kevin perks his ears up. Apparently, heard the loud commotion. Children laughter. He looks around, momentarily ignoring the hunger crisis coming from his abodem. Then he saw him- the miniature him. A short intake of surprise was enough for the world turn upside down. He caught himself before anyone can notice. He stares after the spiky-haired boy jumping over the table, laughing wholeheartedly. The kid nearly hit into the old man, Roshi, who leaps backward, scrambling on his feet. 'So that what he'd meant by a 'carbon-copy'.' The purple-haired boy chases after him, laughing while shouting playfully. _

_Kevin looks at him doubtfully. 'Is he . . . ?'_

-"Nah. That's Vegeta's."-

_Kevin ease his tension, eyes soften at the same time. He turns his attention back to the table. As he eats ravishly, he watches the boys playfully spar against each other in the air before jumping back to the ground to play tag. Their endless stamina provokes them to pounce on the new arrivals. A pink blob, a dog, a brawn idiot, the cute tomboy and a retarded idiot in a green suit and a white turban. 'Hn. Whoever they are, I'm in no mood to play Barney crap.' He grims at the thought of being someone's chirpy idiot then he chews slowly. Pondering, he wonders if Kakarot put up the charade around these people or if he's really a happy-go-lucky idiot. The more he thought about it, the more he frowns. _

_["Just scratch the back of your head and laugh like it's all a joke . . . I'm telling you, it works. It always works.]_

_Kevin stop chewing altogether. He was so absorbed in his own thought that he didn't see the brunch he spotted earlier is speaking to him. An irritating snapping noise brought the tall saiyan from his thoughts. He peers to the left, seeing a brawn idiot with a cleft chin and a cute chick staring curiously._

"Hey, hey. **Earth to GOKUuuu,**" Hercule mildly shout, "You in there, buddy ol' mine?"

Goku glares at the man. Roughly question the man between mouthful, "Buddy?"

Hercule didn't notice the harsh tone. He laughs uproariously, "I always knew you see it, Goku. You, me, the world's strongest men in the world. Nations from all over the world will tremble at such a sight. Enemies wouldn't even stand a chance between us! What'dya say we go to the bar and meet some gals, eh?" Hercule's eyes glinted in approval, grinning like a damn fool. He chuckles at the vision of his future. 

"_Father!_" Videl cried out. Her expression bewildered at the words coming out of her father's mouth. Videl switch to her stern attitude, lecturing loudly on her behalf, "He was being sarcastic! Plus, Goku's married! Why in the world would he want to go to the bar of all places? He doesn't even drink! He didn't agree to be your lackey or sidekick or whatever you call it!" She pouts haughty then swiftly walks away in anger.

Hercule tries to apologize, in his own way, as he run after her daughter. "Videl! HONEY! HOLD UP! CELEBRITIES ALWAYS HAVE SIDEKICKS! HEY! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AS YOUR SIDEKICK! HEY! YOUNG LADY, DON"T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" He fell, landing on his face, in the fresh pile of poo. He looks up in disgust then kept on running after his daughter, his voice heard around the world.

The puppy barks happily. Buu smiles as he saw his friend fell through his slit eyes while chewing on a few hot dogs. Gohan stammers, stepping side to side, unknowing what to do then he decidedly to chase after her girlfriend to calm her down, shouting out, "See ya later, Dad!" Goku, the doppelganger, stares incredously and undoubtedly frozen before shrugging it off and continue his tenth helping of hamburgers.


End file.
